1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dial up connections between applications and, more particularly, to an efficient use of a dial up resource using the Internet.
2. Background Description
The Internet allows inexpensive connectivity for electronic commerce. Dial up connections are utilized to establish connectivity to the Internet and to transfer requests and responses. Responses to these requests cannot always be synchronous and may have to be delivered when one of the parties has "hung up" the connection. There is no way to return the response until the requester once again connects to the Internet. This does not allow applications to be responsive to new status unless connected to the Internet all the time. This can become very expensive.